They seem to fit together well
by I'mShay
Summary: Shay and her friends are vampires. They go out to dinner one night and they meet Connect Three little do they know they have a secret of there own. Slight "References" :D
1. They seem to fit together well

**_They seem to fit together well _**

**_A Twilight & Jonas Brothers A.K.A Connect Three Fanfic_**

**_Note:Texts are in italics_**

**_The story clearly refers kind of to Twilight, but I own thee plot and stuff aside from Twilight._**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and (no matter how much I'd like to own them) The Jonas Brothers own theirselves.**

* * *

First I should introduce myself. My name is Shay and my 2 best friends are Skylar and Alex, we've been friends for years. We have a secret that brought us together I think and it seems to be fate to me. We are vampires, we don't sleep in coffins or glow in the light or any other of the other retarded stereotypes other people label us with. Sorry I'm a little touchy when it comes to that, its just I had no choice whether I wanted to be a vampire or not. My mother turned me when I was a baby, but it worked out for the best since I have 2 of the greatest friends ever. Well like I said I'm Shay I have medium length hair brown hair. Skylar has medium length curly bronze color. Alex has pretty much the most expression, she has curlyish red hair and you shouldn't be surprised if she appeared one day with purple or even blue hair. We just graduated from high school. I would probably die without my friends and they keep my life anything but normal but thats the best part! The next thing you should know is we are obsessed with Connect Three. Ok heres the real story.

I was flicking throught the channels as I usually do and I was scared to death by my ringtone Burnin' Up, even though I've had this ringtone for almost 2 months it still scares me. Sad right? I got a text.

_Dude I have something cool planned tonight I think we should go to Athens, you know that fancy Greek resteraunt? Yeah I think we should Byes! And tell Alex I don't feel like it :D _

_-Skylar_

As soon as I saw that I got excited because with finals and everything cramping our schedule from school it would be nice to get out again. I texted Alex a few mintues later she was also in on it. I got a cab because I wasn't exactly sure where it was, LA is a big place it would suck to get lost here. When I got to Athens I felt like a celebrity the whole place was crawling with paparazzi it was pretty cool. When I go inside Skylar was glaring at me, my guess for being a little late. I got over to the table.

"Well you took your time!" Skylar said.

"I was getting something nice to wear!" I said.

"Hey hey hey, Oh well let it go lets talk about something that actually matters like CONNECT THREE!" Alex almost squeeled.

Alex always knew how to lighten the mood we were laughing and goofing off like we always use to. It felt really good to get out again. I ordered shrimp saganaki when the waiter came it sounded interesting so I ordered it. A few minutes later I dropped my spoon because I am a very clumsy person. I leaned down to pick it up and a hand grabbed it before I could I looked up, and there was the hottest guy on the planet right in front of me. He smiled and I started hyperventilating when I realized it was Shane Gray!

"Hey are you okay?"

"No yeah I'm fine its just your Shane Gray and I've always though you were really cute and-"

"Hey don't worry okay."

"Sorry just a little flustered at the moment, I though I was going to faint!"

"I feel bad let me pay for your dinner," he said.

"Feel bad for what?"

"For not meeting you sooner" He smiled.

I was back to my old self in a few seconds.

"Okay you can join us just you have to stay and eat it with us" I said with a flirty smile.

"Okay sure," he said "Jason! Nate! come on we have a dinner invite."

At that point I was laughing at Alex and Skylar when they walked up. See I really like Shane, Alex really likes Jason and Skylar really likes Nate. When our food came I was so close to Shane our arms were touching it was amazing I was actually intoxicated by his scent.

"Want us to take you home now"

"Sure okay." We all said at once, and laughed.

By the time Shane and I got to my house, I knew a few stories about him, like where he had a glow in the dark barney the dinosaur I thought it was actually really cute. We walked up to my house and were standing there and then he kissed me! He KISSED ME!! I about passed out! It was amazing. When I got inside the house I texted Skylar and Alex

_WE KISSED!! :D _

_-Shay_

In the morning I woke up and a few minutes later I got a call I picked up and I heard that same voice from last night.

"Hey Shay how are you today"

"Uhh..I'm fine and you"

"Yeah I'm ok, I really enjoyed last night and I really hoped that...maybe we could do something tonight"

"What did you have in mind"

"Uhh..whatever you want to see, I'll be more interested in you than the movie anyways so it doesn't really bother me what we see"

"Ohh haha me either then something that won't interupt us then? you know we can watch a movie and come back my house if you'd prefer that, have any ideas what to see"

"I've always been a fan of love stories I know its not very manly but yeah"

"I think that really cute, how about P.S. I Love You, I heard that was good"

"Hey uhh you know what I just remembered I was supposed to ask you guys we leave on our tour tomorrow if you want to come on tour with us we wouldn't mind"

"That'd be awesome I'll tell Skylar and Alex"

"Ok thats cool so I'll pick you up at 6:30 then be pretty cya!"

I texted Skylar and Alex next.

_Hey Connect Threes continuing there tour tomorrow do you want to go with them?_

_-Shay_

_Are you sure that be safe with the vampire thing in all?_

_-Skylar_

_I think so I mean we can go a month and if its an emergency we'll be able to sneak out for a few minutes to get something_

_-Shay_

_I'm in_

_-Alex_

_Ok how about you Skylar?_

_-Shay_

_Ughh..Ok I'm in, but if anything goes wrong its your fault_

_-Skylar_

_Yay!_

_-Shay_

* * *

_**I hope you liked it, I'll post again but maybe I can have a review by then ;)?**_

_**Review!**_


	2. Parents, Old Friends, & Singing Flowers

**_Haha I had fun writing this chapter :D Review Please!! :D_**

**_The story clearly refers kind of to Twilight, but I own thee plot and stuff aside from Twilight._**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and (no matter how much I'd like to own them) The Jonas Brothers own theirselves.**

* * *

I heard a beep while I was putting make-up on and my heart skipped a beat knowing it was Shane. I went to the door and my parents were there for a visit obviously. I moved to LA because I was tired of Pennsylvania it just go too boring. And they come visit out of nowhere and Shanes going to come and my parents are going to see him Oh my god this is going to be a disaster!!

"Oh hey mom...dad"

"Hey honey!" They both said "we missed you"

"Yeah me too"

"What are you dressed up for"

"Uhh I actually had a date" I said "Oh and here he is.." I said uncomfortably.

"Sorry bad timing lets say we meet him"

"Ughhhh fine"

"Hey baby" Shane said, obviously not noticing my parents standing there, he kissed me "These are my parents Shane"

"Oh sorry hello Mr. and Mrs. Lee, your daughter is a very beautiful girl I really like her"

"Oh thats wonderful!." My parents said.

I could sense they felt uneasily about Shane.

"Yeah I guess we can talk for a few minutes, Shane you don't mind do you?" I asked.

"No no not at all. I'm actually looking forward to meeting them" He said.

"Wow ok then." I said.

My parents just asked him questions about his family they obviously didn't know he was famous...its strange..how can you not know thats just, wow. After the interrogation my parents felt it was time to leave us alone and go on there date

"Mom, dad please call next time, sorry I had plans and everything"

"No no its fine don't worry about it"

"You can stay here for a few days if you want"

"Nah we have to get home"

"Well ok bye"

"Haha finally now we can go Shane"

"There really nice I hope I can meet them again something"

"Me too they are nice when there announced"

"Ok shall we?"

We took a limo and Shane just couldn't keep himself off of me he was constantly playing with my hair or kissing me or something not that I'm complaining it was actually really cute.  
We got to the movie he was in disguise of course so it was easier, I suspected people be drooling on us but with his disguise on it was normal..my throat was getting dry I decided I would have to go hunting after the date.  
The movie was very good I cryed alot and Shane and I kissed when people kissed in the movie, he was so passionate he was by far the best kisser out of all my dates.

When we got home we started to make out the electricty went out Note to self: Pay the light bill!  
I guess it worked out for the better though.  
He pushed me up against a wall and he took his shirt off I was a little dissapointed I couldn't see but I could feel his abs and it was just as good!  
Ding Dong!  
Shane sighed so did I he put his shirt back on and Skylar, Alex, Jason, and Nate were all there, it looked like they were either at a party or doing...something else, why do they get to have all the fun?

"Hey guys," I said cheerfully.

"Hey Shay, Shane, we better go to sleep for tour tomorrow, Shay you have to get packed, we helped Alex and Skylar do that already" Jason said.

"Ok you can sleep here if you want, Shane can help me I guess."

When we got to my room, Shane walked in and right away he was scared to death. See I have this flower that sings when someone walks past it, I couldn't stop laughing

"Oh my god haha wow that was great" I said.

"Yeah! it scared the living hell out of me really funny!" Shane said.

"Oh don't be a baby" I smiled.

Then I got a text.

"One second Shane I got a text"

"No problem, take your time" He said I was surprised when I saw who sent it. My old friend from PA.

Hey what r u doin

-Beth

Packing, I'm going on tour with Connect Three!

-Shay

No way! r u serious

-Beth

Yeah seriously...haha anyways its gonna be awesome

-Shay

I txted becuz im goin 2 be in LA tomorrow for the concert i got front row seats!

-Beth

Nice :D well I gotta go finish packing byes

-Shay

Baiii

-Beth

"Ok there we go I'm back now haha" I said.

"Thats good" he said as he kissed me on the cheek "lets go to bed"

"What about packing.." I said then I noticed that he did it " Aww thats nice thanks" I smiled.

"I packed stuff in your closet stuff that I thought was cute"

I smiled again. We layed down and I feel asleep in his arms "HEY SLEEPY HEADS WAKE UP" I heard guessing it was Alex and Jason.

"Ughh god not so loud" I murmured.

"Thats what you get for staying up and doing various things in late-night scene"

"We didn't do anything!" Shane protested, sounding angry

"Suree you didn't" Jason laughed and walked away

"Let it go" I said under my breath. He perked up after that which is good hes too amazingly hot to be angry.

Hey again

-Beth

Hi, hey since you like Nate want me to tell him to blow a kiss at you are wave?

-Shay

Kiss plxandthx :D

-Beth

Mmk Well see ya

-Shay

I was happy to be in touch with Beth again, we used to be very good friends until I moved to LA. Next thing I knew we were backstage, the boys were standing there and the caterer of course having my luck tripped and all the food splattered all over us. The boys were on the floor laughing there heads off we got new clothes, thankfully. They had a meet and greet after the concert, which was spectactular might I add, "Speechless over the edge and just breathless, I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again" We all sang as we skipped up to Connect Three, we got a few mean comments from the crowd but who cares. After the meet and greet we went back to the tour bus and I met the fourth Jonas.

"Hey Shane you have some competition Frankie here might just steal me away""

"Haha you love me too much at least thats what your song said" He laughed.

"Yeah I guess your right, Frankie might be interested in my little sister though."

"You never know."

* * *

_**Review, Please!!**_


	3. Suspicions

**Hope you like it :D**

****

**_The story clearly refers kind of to Twilight, but I own thee plot and stuff aside from Twilight._**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and (no matter how much I'd like to own them) The Jonas Brothers own theirselves.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

Omg I'm so happy to have met Jason, hes sweet, and cute...and hot...and hot. Did I mention hot??

**Skylar's POV**

Omgosh Nick is so AMUGH!! Oh you don't know what that means? Awesomly Mega Uber Godly Hot!

**Shay'sPOV**

Ok wow Alex. Wow. and Skylar obessive much?

Okay anyways:  
We had to go hunting soon because we weren't out for well over a month and we were kind of irritable.

"Guys we have to go hunting" Skylar hissed.

"I know but we can't very well go out right now the boys are here!" I said.

"We'll go when they fall asleep, just stop arguing" Alex mumbled

**Shane;s POV**

"When are they going to go to bed we need to go hunting were wolves and we need more than just regular food!" I said.

"Yeah we don't want our instincts to go into control" Jason added.

"Wonder if I would look good in pink?" Nate said talking to himself.

"Nate"

"Whatt"

I sighed Nate seemed so gay sometimes.

"You know those girls kind of smell a but different you know?" Jason said.

"Yeah they kind of do" I said.

"I've been thinking about it and you know they kind of smell like vampires." Jason replied

"Pfft yeah right" Nate said.

"Hey you never know," I said.

"And are you sure its not just perfume, Skylar smells so freaking good and she soo pret-"

"Nate!" Shane yelled.

"What?!"

"Just stop"

"I'm just going to wait until tomorrow...I'm not waiting all night just to go hunting" Jason said.

"Yeah me too" I said.

"Fine" Nate said.

**Shay's POV**

"Yay there finally asleep lets go" I said

"Okie" Alex said.

We went to go hunt near the park, there were a few rabbits and such, we all took are share and went home, I felt bad for killing a rabbit but A rabbit vs Shane? Easy Choice.

"Jeez I don't mind being a vampire but when it comes to blood its just so bitter, gross"

"Yeah its pretty gross" Skylar said.

**Shane's POV (Girls are out)**

" I just got a call from Josh he's coming to visit...like tomorrow" I said.

"Crap" Jason said.

"That sucks" Nate mumbled.

"Do you think we should introduce him to the girls" I asked.

"Well there coming back sooner or later so we'd have to. Duh." Nate said.

"Oh shut up Nate" I growled.

"And why wouldn't they tell us if they were vampires anyways?"

"Well Shane..they probably wouldn't because they 1 don't want to scare us or 2 think we would say there weird or something along there lines. Or they arn't allowed to tell at all, just like we're not allowed."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense" I said.

The next day.

**Shay's POV**

"Hey Alexx how are you?"

"Tired" she mumbled.

"Oke want to go out shopping??" I asked.

She perked up instantly. Alex loved shopping.

"I take that as a yes?"

"Hell Yes!" She said

"Hey I don't wanna go" Skylar whined.

"Yeah we would just leave you alone with Nate, oh yes" I said sarcastically.

"Fine I'll go." Skylar said.

"I'll go write a note the boys are still asleep"

Shane's POV

When the girls were gone, the guys woke up and found the note.

"Well that's convenient, hopefully Josh comes when there not here" I said.

"Ha-ha I guess so." Jason replied.

_A few hours later..._

"There still gone?!" Nate asked.

"You know how girls are and shopping..." I said.

KNOCK KNOCK

**Shane's POV**

We opened the door and there he was our wolf pack leader, Josh. Josh has ice blue hair, its pretty strange but its natural, and hes almost 26.

"Hey Josh, its good to see you again," I said, as I hugged him.

"Hello Shane its very good to see you to, same to you" he nodded towards Nate and Jason.

"Ello" Nate said.

"Hi" Jason muttered.

Jason always seemed so uneasy around Josh for some odd reason, but Josh never seemed to notice.

I could here a car pulling up and I figured it was Shay, Alex, and Skylar. Josh's hair was already standing up.

"That must be them," I said.

"Who," he growled.

"Ermm..our..girlfriends.." I said afraid of his reaction. Josh's wife died from a vampire attack 2 years ago and never let it go, so he has a grudge against all vampires, and hes also uncomfortable when he hears "girlfriend" or "wife".

**Shay's POV**

"That was fun" I said.

"When isn't shopping fun" Skylar and Alex said both at once then laughed, at the same time and it sounded exactly the same, which made them laugh harder, once they gained their composure.

"Oh my god!" Skylar said.

"What?" I asked.

"Giggled chorus in unison!!"

"What the fuck?!" I laughed.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Alex yelled.

We walked in and saw a new face.

* * *

**_Cliffhanger :D_**

**_Well not really._**

**_But still. :D_**

**_REVIEW!!_**

**_Buh-Byes_**


	4. Leaving

**_I hope you enjoy!! :D_**

**_The story clearly refers kind of to Twilight, but I own thee plot and stuff aside from Twilight._**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and (no matter how much I'd like to own them) The Jonas Brothers own theirselves.**

**A/N: I'm soo soo sorry, it took me awhile to update I have just been wrapped up in my other story I kind of neglected this one and school and homework and crap ugh its been bad. If I have any readers (besides me friends!) then sorry!**

* * *

**Shay's POV**

"Hello girls, I'm Josh and you are?"

"Shay, nice to meet you."

"Alex"

"Skylar"

"Hmm.." his hair was still standing up, I knew something was wrong "Girls may I speak to Jason Shane and Nate alone please?"

"Sure" I said.

The girls all walked outside.

"Wonder what this is all about, and wonder who that guy is"

"Josh. Duh..hes actually pretty hot..imagine him in spandex" Alex smiled, obviously in fantasy land.

"No shit Sherlock, and bad images I don't want his privates in my mind" I hissed.

"I do." she kept smiling

"Your hopeless" I turned to Skylar. "What are we going to do with her?"

"I don't know, but its getting worse be the second"

_MEANWHILE..._

**Shane's POV**

Josh growled.

"Do you realize these girls are vampires?!" he said in an angry hushed tone.

"Uhh how do you know? And no I didn't know that." I replied.

"I absolutely forbid you to keep dating these girls."

Nate looked up.

"No fucking way Josh, I love Skylar more than anyone and I'm not giving her up just because YOU, have a retarded grudge against vampires, not all vampires are the same."

"I have no grudge" He growled deep in his throat.

"Yes you do, the only reason you don't want us with them is because your wife was killed by vampires" Nate said.

Josh gasped.

"Nate, our kind and their kind just aren't supposed to be together, face it, leave her, forget about her." He said very angry this time, Josh looked like he was ready to rip Nates head off, Nate didn't seem to care.

"No."

"Nate the Alphas word is like God, you can't go against it, I'm not very happy about it either.." Jason said.

"Please.." Nate said tears going down his face.

"Sorry Nate." Josh said.

"Fine I'm leaving the pack _and_ you guys" he gestured towards Shane and Jason " Bye."

"Nate please.." Shane whimpered, but he was already gone and out the window.

Shay's POV

"Wonder whats taking them so long." I said.

"I don't know, even Josh in spandex can't keep me distracted for this long" Alex muttered.

"Oh my God! Alex BAD images!"

"Not for me.." Alex replied.

"ANYWAYS." Skylar said sighing "I have a bad feeling about this Josh, don't you guys?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah kinda, he doesn't seem like the kindest person."

Shane came out looked empty.

"Shane?" I looked at him "Are you ok?"

"No"

"W-what?"

"Just come inside."

"Uh wheres Nate?" Skylar asked.

Shane and Jason looked at each other.

Skylar looked a bit angry now. "Where is he" She almost hissed.

"He left" Josh said appearing out of nowhere.

"Wh-What? Where did he g-go? Why did h-he go??"

"I don't know where he went.."Jason said, he turned to Josh. "This is all your fault!" Jason was angrier than I've ever seen him.

"Uh..what?" I knew I looked confused. I was.

Jason sighed. "Ok lets face the facts you 3 are vampires-"

My eyes widened. "N-no we're not, how could w-we be v-vampires?!"

"Shay don't worry about it. We know, and don't be alarmed we're werewolves."

Alex spoke up "Ok well, how is this Josh's fault..?"

"Ok Alex well you see Josh's _wife"_ Josh took in a sharp breath. "was killed by vampires, so naturally I guess he hates them, hes the _alpha _and he knew you were vampires so he didn't want us dating you girls and thats when Nate blew up and left." Jason scowled at Josh

"Really I'm sorry." Josh muttered.

"No your not get out of here" Jason said.

"Really-"

"GET OUT! Josh I mean it your gone, you made Nate leave now your leaving its time for me to take my rightful place as alpha"

"You'll regret this" Josh left in a blink of an eye.

"Wh-what?" Shane awoke from his state of silence.

"Huh" Jason asked.

"Alpha?"

"Yes..I didn't want the responsibility, so they gave the position to someone else."

"So thats why its so hard to refuse whatever you say" Shane muttered obviously putting everything together.

"Hey guys" Alex said looking worried.

"One second Alex" Shane said.

"No I really think you should know this"

"I said hold on!" Shane said.

"DUDE SKYLAR IS FUCKING GONE!"

"WHAT?" Shane yelled, immediatly looking around.

"I think we should go find her.." Alex said.

"She too far gone by now." Jason said, sighing "We would never catch her, she went to go find Nate probably."

"But-"

"No matter how much I don't want to say it Alex hes right." I sighed.

Skylars POV

I didn't know where I was going or anything, I just knew I had to find Nate..he was here somewhere..I just needed to find him.


End file.
